The Girl Who Stole My Heart
by mehbutterfly
Summary: Karin is the new girl at Ouran High. She's probably the hardest girl to wrangle in. She's also one of the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen. Although, it seems like the person nobody thought could fall in love easily, did. Mori has fallen deeply in love with her, but can he get past a deep past between Kyoya and Karin. A huge feud could cause the Host Club to crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Takashi sat there and listened to his cousin, Mitskuni, tell a story to the other kids in their class. Mitskuni turned to Takashi and gave him a huge smile. He grunted to show he was in a good mood as well. A few kids ran into the room with energetic smiles on there faces.

"There was a fight outside! It was awesome. We didn't get a good look, but it was a new kid that did it. They beat the other guy in one hit. Our teacher-" One of the boys said until he was interrupted by the homeroom teacher stormed in.

The teacher's face was as red as a maraschino cherry. His ears seemed to leak stem he was so furious. "Alright class! Get in your seats! Now I would like to inform you that we have a new student. Come in Karin-chan."

A person stepped through the door. They wore the boys' uniform. At a glance from the corner of the eye, you would've thought it was a guy with long hair, but when you looked closely, it was definitely a girl. She had long, thick black hair that fell to her waist. She was definitely a girl when you looked at her chest, too. She had eyes that were the prettiest, brightest clue you could imagine. She was tall, too. Maybe a few inches less than Takashi. To Takashi, she was truly beautiful. Everyone started murmuring about her the instant she walked in.

"Now, introduce yourself Karin."

"Hello. I'm Karin Takumi." She mumbled.

The teacher sighed and his face went a lighter shade of red. Sort of pink, but not exactly t that point. "Go sit next to, uh, Mori-kun!"

She walked past everyone and ignored the stares. She didn't even seem fazed by the gossip already spreading about her. Takashi respected that. Someone tugged on his sleeve and he glanced down. Mitskuni stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"What is it, Mitskuni?"

"Well, she reminds me of Haruhi-chan. She has to dress in a boy's uniform too."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, what if she thinks she's trying to look like a guy?"

"That's not my goal." Karin said. She was wresting her chin in the middle of her left palm and stared straight at them. Takashi was surprised that she even heard that. He had been absolutely sure him and Mitskuni were whispering in the lowest tone possible so that others around them would not hear a word of the entire conversation.

"Then what's your goal?" Mitskuni asked.

"If I told you that, I might not accomplish it, would I?" She said with an evil smirk.

"I want to talk to yah more!" Mitskuni pouted.

"Why don't you invite her to the Host Club, Mitskuni?"

"Yeah! Karin-chan, can I take you to the Host Club later?"

Karin looked surprised at the offer, and then regained her composure. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes."

"Yay!" Mitskuni cheered.

* * *

Karin hated wearing the stuffy school uniform. She remembered how when she was a child, she would've given anything to wear a guy's uniform. Now that she was wearing one, she regretted ever wanting one. She preferred a dress any day. Although, wearing the guys' uniform was her father's idea. Her family was a group of well-trained shinobi, or more known as ninjas now-a-days, that also trained the worlds' best known fighters in any known form of combat. Due to this, some people decide to target the Takumi family. So in the end, the heirs are targeted first. Her father told Karin that she either needed to wear a boys uniform or have body guards constantly around. Her choice was obvious. Now she wishes she chose the bodyguard option.

The strange little boy who Mori had called Mitskuni dragged her down the hallway to a music room.

"Music room three? I thought we were going to go to this Host Club of yours?"

Mori nudged the doors open. The doors were swung open and it opened up to a fancy room. Scattered around were large silk couches surrounding small coffee table. There were five people standing in there already. A blonde that was running to a guy crying, the one that was chasing him was smaller and had brown hair (he looked like a girl to Karin, but she wasn't sure of it yet), two twins with orange spiky hair laughing, and a tall guy with glasses that was scribbling in a black notebook. She knew that guy with the glasses, but she couldn't place it. They were all dressed in traditional old era Japanese clothing. The blonde stopped when he saw the three standing at the door. He pranced over and took Karin's hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand and glanced up.

"Hello my princess." He said.

"You. Better. Back. Off." She growled through clenched teeth.

He jumped back. "That was rude."

"Tamaki-chan! This is Karin-chan! It's her first day here, so I'm going to be her host. Is that okay?" Mitskuni said enthusiastically.

"That's fine, Honey." Tamaki said, "Did you here that, Kyoya?"

_Kyoya? Why does that name sound familiar? _Karin thought.

Kyoya glanced up and he went still. His notebook and pen fell from his hand and flew across the floor. He slowly sank to his knees. Everyone ran to him, except Karin. She stood there and eyed the window. Something had caught her eye just a few seconds before that, but she had ignored it. Now she was interested, but she wasn't going to do anything. If it was somebody, they did that as a distraction.

"It seems like he's paralyzed." Haruhi said.

"Paralysis?" Karin ran over and shoved everyone out-of-the-way. She could see his breathing was starting to slow to where it looked like he was dead. She stuck her hand down into her pocket and searched around for a second. She pulled out a needle full of clear liquid. It was a serum she had just made that morning to cure poisons or toxins that could mess with the body. Her father said they would test it out later that afternoon, but she couldn't just save it and watch him die. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt like hell."

She uncapped the needle and sent it straight into his thigh. She injected it and his face contorted in pain. His body went into a spasm. Kyoya cried out in agony. Tamaki went to launch himself at Karin for hurting him, but Mori held him back. Karin took Kyoya's arms and stretched them away from his body.

"That'll help him breathe a little better. I need someone to get some water. A lot of cool water. He'll be thirsty."

She heard someone run out to get some water and she watched as his body contracted violently. Suddenly, his body stilled. Everyone stared in surprise. A tense silence fell upon the room. Karin moved and rested her left ear over where his heart should be. There was no beat. Karin went into immediate action. She began CPR on him. She continued this for two minutes. She began to cry. She wasn't going to let him die. Someone walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's gone." Karin repeated through clenched teeth. How could it not work?! It had taken her months of hard work to get it to perfection, and it didn't work!

She glanced at these Host Club members, and they all looked at though they were having a hard time clutching that Kyoya was gone. Except for Mori. Though little emotion crossed his face, sadness filled his eyes. The little one -Honey, she believed- was wiping away tears. _Goddamn_, she thought. She took a hair tie out of her pocket and tied back her hair so it would stop sticking to her wet face. She took a deep breath and stood. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed in 119* when something blew her mind.

Kyoya sat up suddenly and was holding his chest. He kept wheezing and clawed at his chest. Karin dropped her phone and went into immediate action. She went and helped him stand up. She held his arms over his head and told him to take deep breaths. She had learned that holding your arms over your head helped you breath easier.

Kyoya lifted his head and looked at her. "Thank you."

She jumped and backed away from him as fast as she could. The amazingly fast movement startled them all. She remembered why she knew the name Kyoya. Kyoya Ootori had been her first friend to make outside of her family. They had gotten along forever, until she confessed that she had fallen for him. After that day, he had bullied and picked on her. That was before she became strong. Karin remembered how she couldn't take his cruelty any longer and decided to become the good little heir her father desired. Due to Kyoya's cruelty, she became stronger and more powerful than her own father.

Karin shook the sad thoughts away and regained enough composure to talk without having a trembling voice. "If you are going to have your little Host Club still, I suggest you take it very easy. My father will want to examine you later. I will inform on the date and time in which the meeting will occur, so until then. I will have to postpone our meeting until tomorrow, Honey-chan. I hope your guy's day will end nicely. I must take my leave now."

* * *

Karin rushed out as fast as she could. She opened the doors and ran out of Music Room 3, shoving her way through a crowd of girls. One of the twins had a teapot filled with water and stopped when he saw her.

"What's wrong? Is Kyoya okay?"

She looked up and barely uttered the word 'yes' to him as she made her way to the girl's bathroom. She rushed in and locked the door. She sank down and took a deep breath.

"It's alright Karin. He probably isn't the same guy you remember him to be." She murmured to herself soothingly.

Kyoya stood and looked around. They all looked happy, yet-was that a terrified look on their face?

"Who was she? What happened?" Kyoya asked in an annoyed tone.

They all glanced at each other to see who would be the one to tell him what happened. This went on for what felt like an eternity. Kyoya sighed. This was always so tiring for him.

He picked up his notebook and his pen then pulled a chair to the side and sat in it. He adjusted his glasses and examined them all. "Haruhi, please go retrieve the girl who was just in here. Now, let the Host Club continue."

Haruhi ran out and some of them were surprised that he was able to brush off the incident as though it was nothing. But, in reality, he was shaken. And very scared.

Haruhi left the club's room and thought of places she would go when she was upset. The girl's bathroom, she thought. She ran to the one nearest to the club and knocked. She heard something shuffle around inside and drop a few things. The door knob wobbled a little then opened. And there she was. The tall girl stood there and looked startled to see Haruhi there.

"You're very pretty." Haruhi said randomly to stop the awkward silence.

Karin's face turned pink. "Thank you. I'm sorry for everything that happened today."

Haruhi smiled. "It's alright. At least he is okay."

"Right." She mumbled gloomily.

"Well, Kyoya said he wanted to see you."

Karin's face went frighteningly pale. She smiled slightly. "Is that so? Alright."

Haruhi and Karin walked stiffly back to the club room. Haruhi wondered what bothered Karin to make her look like she was going to get sick on herself. Haruhi waved it off and looked forward as the doors of the Host Club were growing closer.

Kyoya saw the door swing open and she walked in elegantly. The mysterious girl attracted a lot of attention. All the clients murmured and giggled excitedly as she walked in. She didn't seem fazed about anyone talking about her. It surprised Kyoya that she was like that. Usually all girls cared about what others said, but she seemed to let it go right pass her. She stopped in front of him and looked at him with a cold expression.

"I heard you required my presence."

"Yes, Miss . . .?" Kyoya realized he didn't know her name. She settled herself against the wall and took an interest in something outside of the window.

"You can call me Takumi."

"Well, Miss Takumi, what happened exactly?"

After explaining the story from her view, Kyoya understood a little bit. The only thing that bothered him was the reason why it happened. Was he being targeted? Impossible! He wasn't important to his father like his brothers. The other thing that peeked his interest was how the girl cured his paralysis.

"How'd you save me?" He asked curiously, lifting his face away from his book.

"The serum was a recent concoction I had created. It was full of medicines and adrenaline. Lots of adrenaline. I was surprised you didn't run around the room when you jumped up." A slight laugh escaped her lips, "It would've been-"

Miss Takumi jumped forward. Something outside the window immediately caught her interest. She unlatched the window and hopped onto the window sill and looked out. A devilish smile showed on her lips and she jumped. "Not this time." Kyoya heard her murmur before she jumped. Apparently everyone had been paying attention, because they all gasped and rushed over to the window. She had just jumped from the third floor! Kyoya glanced out and saw she was walking perfectly fine and shouting at someone. The suspicious people turned around and panicked. They screamed and ran towards the gates. She ran incredibly fast after them and grabbed them by their collars. She flung one on the ground and put her foot on their chest. It must have been painful because the main cried out in agony. He saw some people in suits and dark sunglasses -almost like bodyguards or secret agents- come rushing through the front gates. They forced her to drop the other one and back off of them. She flung a bunch of the suited men on the ground and they had to tackle her. She screamed and struggled and then she calmed down. She nudged them off and walked back and watched the men take them away. The men were thrown into a limousine that had flags with colorful emblems on them. The emblem was a black shield with a gold lion that had two silver swords crossing over it. The background of it was a deep purple that made the emblem pop out more than you think it could.

"My god! I know who she is!" One girl said with a look of astonishment. "The Takumi family train strong soldiers, bodyguards, the secret service, and whole bunch of others. It's said that the family comes from a long line of legendary ninjas and samurais. No wonder she is so strong."

"But I thought the Takumi family only trained males." Another said.

"No, I've heard a rumor lately that there is a possible female heir. However, she has only been training for a few years. Or, that's what I've heard." A girl said.

"How widely known is the Takumi family?" Kyoya asked.

"They are world renown. They are just like the Haninozuka family." The first girl who spoke up said.

"Interesting." Kyoya whispered.

* * *

Karin sat in the car that her bodyguards picked her up in. The two men were tied up and gagged. They were very jumpy every time she glanced over at them. _They are obviously guilty of something. The question is, are they the ones responsible? If papa finds out we have them, he will do bad things to them. I should take care of them before we get to the house._

Karin turned towards them and sat up straight. "Akihito, untie the cloth on both of their mouths."

The guard glanced over wearily, but followed her commands due to the fear of gaining another black eye from the fight a few minutes earlier. The immediately began begging to let them go.

"Ha! You think I'm that nice? I just launched myself at you guys just a few minutes ago, and you think I'll just snap my fingers and let you go? You guys obviously don't understand the world we live in now a day. So, why did you immediately start running when I saw you? What was so bad that you had to run?"

The looked at each other and seemed to have a non-verbal conversation. The bigger and older one of the two spoke up. "We were told to assassinate some girl, but we ended up hitting some other kid instead. I mean, it's not like it mattered. We still got paid. We were about to leave when you came."

Karin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you telling me so willingly?"

"Because you're scary and we don't want to be tortured. We're just some two random guys who are good at shooting darts. We weren't signed up for getting captured."

Karin sighed. "Akihito, when we arrive at the house, take them both to security and tell them what these idiots did. Make sure they don't try anything dumb that may hurt them. Do not let my father know. I will tell him after I make sure they are secure in the police's custody."

"Of course, Madam Karin."

"Wait, Karin Takumi?" The Neanderthals asked.

"Oh, yes. Let me guess, I was your target. Not surprised. A lot of my relatives are outraged that there might be a possible female predecessor. They think of it as 'unruly' and 'unladylike'. Who gives a damn if I am a woman or not? What if I pretended to be a man? No one would have been against it. They would just think I'm weird because I would've resembled a woman. But, because I am a woman, I disgrace the family line. God, people are so sexist."

The two detainees sat and stared at her in an awkward silence. Akihito, one of her usual bodyguards, was used to her usual rants. The chauffeur slid open the window that kept the two compartments separated.

"We have arrived, my lady."

"Thank you for the drive, Hinata." Hinata smiled and turned to get out of the car. He opened the door for Karin and she slid out as Akihito grabbed the detainees and escorted them towards security.

Karin stretched and stared at the huge building she called a house. It was a traditional Japanese structured building. It had a dojo, barracks for trainees, the main house, a dining hall for trainees, infirmary, bodyguard's/servants quarters, and security. Although they usually didn't train many people at there home, they took in exceptional people. The requirements for those "exceptional people," she didn't know.

Karin walked into the main house and down towards her room. On the way there, her maid (who was just like a second mother to her) walked up.

Her maid bowed honorably before speaking. "You're home earlier than expected, Lady Karin."

"Mrs. Miyako, I've asked you not to be so formal with me. And you are right, I am earlier than expected. I'd like you to help me prepare my iromuji* please. Preferably a light blue one, please."

Mrs. Miyako obeyed and followed Karin to her room. Karin undressed behind a dressing screen. She stepped out and Mrs. Miyako helped dress her up. As she tied the obi* around her waist, Mrs. Miyako struck up a conversation

"So, you are going to go talk to your father?"

The question surprised Karin. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you only wear sky blue when you want to calm your father or please him."

Karin chuckled. "You have always known me very well Mrs. Miyako."

"Well, I did basically raise you ever since you were born."

Mrs. Miyako finished preparing her kimono, and Karin turned around. She smiled and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You remind me of your mother. You are both just so beautiful and elegant."

Karin smiled. "Thank you."

Karin quickly braided her hair loosely and walked up the hall. She passed by servants and bodyguards that stopped and bowed quickly then resumed their duties. She saw her two of her four older half brothers at the end of the hall flirting with maids. As she passed, her brothers began walking away with the maids and glared at her viciously. When they turned their backs, she giggled. Those two hated her because she was stronger, and the other two could care less if she was or wasn't stronger.

Karin quickly stepped out of the main house and headed over to the dojo. She slid open the paper screen door and saw her father training with a group of people. He was teaching them the way of how to throw a shuriken*. One person pointed out to her father that Karin was standing there. He turned and smiled.

"Ah, Karin! Welcome home! What do you need?"

_He's in a good mood today. Seems like I am in luck. _She thought. She bowed gracefully and the trainees all bowed as well. "Father, may I speak to you in private?"

He squinted his eyes and pursed his lips. "Yes, after you teach them how to perfectly aim a shuriken."

Karin sighed. Her father was always like that: constantly making deals in return for something else.

"Of course." She walked over and a trainee handed her two shurikens. She saw the target hanging on a wall and she groaned. She scanned the room and randomly chose someone to be her target dummy. She pointed at the tall man and motioned for him to walk over.

"This man will be my target demonstration. Now, go get a target vest out of the supply closet."

The man came back with a thick vest with a felt target stapled to it. The vest was compiled of three layers. The outer layer of Kevlar*, the middle layer was an inch thick of wood, and the last layer was a tough, thick leather vest. The trainee looked really uneasy about it. Karin took a deep breath and motioned the place to which he should stand.

"Now, I find it easier if you clear your mind and take a deep breath. Don't think about anything. Now focus on the shuriken. Imagine you are the shuriken; flying through the air and hitting your target. Watch as I demonstrate."

_Probably should have changed clothes, but it's too late no, _Karin thought. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her eyes and imagined, as if she were the two shuriken in her hand, flying through the air and hitting the red dot in the center of the man's vest. She quickly arched her arm and flicked her hand. She opened her eyes as the two shuriken hit the target exactly in the center. Everyone applauded, except for the trainee who was wearing the vest. He looked like he could be sick any second.

"Great job, Karin. Now someone please take Kazuya to the infirmary. He looks like he will be sick. Now, let us head to our tea room."

* * *

Karin told her father all that happened and he didn't seem upset. He drank his tea only interrupted her every once in a while to ask various questions. When she was done, he set down his tea cup.

"Alright, I understand. Tomorrow, you will take this boy home with you. I will send someone over to his household to get permission for him to come over for the weekend. You're absolutely sure about this? You used all the serum on this boy?"

"I am absolutely positive."

"Damn. I should have had you handed it to me this morning. Well, I guess it is all well that you finished it as you were getting to school. Also, I got a call this morning about you getting in a fight with a boy? Is that true?"

"Yes."

Karin's father sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why?"

"He was ticking me off, so I shoved him away as he came too close. I went to walk away, but he grabbed and pulled my hair. I turned around and punched him. I don't see anything wrong with what I did though."

He chuckled. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. Same temper and beauty."

"I suppose."

"Alright, this conversation is obviously done, so you may leave."

Karin bowed and left the room. As she walked down the hall, she noticed her sleeve felt loose. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the seams on her shoulder were torn open. She tore the sleeve right off her arm and walked into her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Karin acted calm in front of everyone, but the thought of bringing Kyoya over to her home made her want to gag. The man that was her first love broke her heart many years ago is now in front of her again. She clutched her chest as pain spread throughout it. Just the memories hurt her . . .

* * *

_"Kyoya?" Karin asked_

_"What is it Ka-chan?" He asked her._

_"I like you. A lot."_

_A dark expression spread over Kyoya's face. He turned and walked away._

* * *

_Kyoya hit Karin. She burst out in tears and began crying loudly._

_"You're such a baby! Stop crying! It's annoying!"_

_"B-but you keep h-hitting me!" Karin said between sobs._

_Kyoya threw the book he had in his hand at her and walked away. It hit her head and it made her cry louder. Karin's mom came running over. She brought a handkerchief and wiped away Karin's tears. _

_Her beautiful mother smiled. "Wipe away the tears and we will go get an ice cream."_

_Karin smiled and they walked to the ice cream cart. Karin got her favorite chocolate fudge with rainbow sprinkles and sat at a picnic table._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes Ka-chan?"_

_"Daddy mentioned that I could go over to his home and have fun. Can I?"_

_Her mother's smile didn't even falter. "Are you sure? You won't be able to visit Mommy and Grandma for quite some time."_

_"But Daddy said I could grow up to become big and strong. I wanna become big and strong for you and Granny." Karin said with a stubborn look._

_Her mother giggled. "Fine. You're just as stubborn as your father. I'll let him know."_

* * *

Karin woke up with a jerk. Her head ached. _Why did I recall such memories? _She looked up at the clock in her room. It was midnight. She sighed and threw on different clothes. She chose a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She quickly slipped on running shoes. She glanced at her side table and stuffed her I-Pod into her pocket. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed two apples and two water bottles. She started out on a slow jog and soon went into a sprint. She loved doing early morning runs around the country side. She usually woke up around three in the morning, but since she was restless, she would make an exception. She ran to the cliff she usually sat on to take a rest and pulled out an apple. She took a bite and walked the sunrise.

"This is going to be a long day . . ." She mumbled to herself.

Hello! That is the end for now. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience I caused for not updating the story fast enough. I understand how frustrating that can be to the readers. Unfortunately, some circumstances came up on my end and caused me to not be able to update (ex. My friend messing up my computer and causing it to get the blue screen of death from TERRIBLE viruses.) At least I got a tablet in the last month so I can work on them during my trip next month (or if something of the sort ever happens again, but if it does then I still won't be able to update because I'll be in prison.). I have to work on two others, then I will try to update this as fast as i can. I have some serious plot twists in the next one, AND MORE MORI! YIPPEEEE! I was actually really bored writing this one, but I was trying not to rush the plot.

Footnotes:

1. 119- I searched it up, and that is like Japan's 911 (If you couldn't tell)

2. Iromuji- It's a single colored kimono, traditionally worn for tea ceremonies. (via Wikipedia)

3. Shuriken- Throwing star, ninja star

4. Obi- That sash that is usually seen in the middle of a kimono

P.S. If you see the name Kiyomi during this FanFic, I apologize. I had been writing another FanFic and the girl's name was Kiyomi, so it kind of stuck. Didn't realize the mistake until I was almost done. i tried fixing it as much as I could, but I am obviously blind as hell when it comes to dumb mistakes. -.-

Thanks,

Mehbutterfly


End file.
